The Ice Nomads: Future Dragon Riders
by Mirkat
Summary: The Ice Nomads who inhabit Icestorm Island enjoy their way of life—including the Ice Caves hot springs, hunting, and living in seclusion. When an unexpected encounter with a cranky Viking causes them to meet the dragon riders of Berk, they are introduced to a world of dragons. What will happen once they join the school and become official dragon riders?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: We do not own School of Dragons or any of its characters.

Chapter 1

Icestorm Island had a very harsh environment. Its most original name was given to it because of this harsh climate. On the southern end, there were huge glaciers that had been there for centuries. On the northern end stood an enormous wooden carving of a fierce Viking warrior. To the west were the fishing grounds, and to the east were the huts used by wandering Vikings during warmer seasons. Sloping up to the center of the island were small clearings with grass and trees, inhabited by wild dragons. And beneath this all were the Ice Caves—the warmest place for any Viking in winter.

"We're out of fire wood! Hello? Anyone?" MK, the eldest Viking of the nomadic Ice Nomads clan, was feeling impatient with everyone else.

Dreww, younger brother of another senior Viking, was the only one to respond. "We're all hibernating. Try asking again in the summer."

"Very funny. That settles it. You're going to get the fire wood." MK glared at the emo Viking.

Dreww returned her glare, but he began to walk toward the exit of the Ice Caves without complaining. It didn't take him very long to find his way out. Outside, he was hit by a blizzard, but he was used to it. He had lived here all his life. What he didn't know is that MK always followed him when he did his chores to make sure he wouldn't get him into trouble. She followed today.

The emo Viking wandered over to the north side of the island. He spotted some tall trees that were perfect for fire wood. The only problem was that they were on someone else's property. Oh well, he thought. Whatever. Finders, keepers.

As Dreww quickly chopped a tree stump into pieces, someone started yelling at him.

"Hey! Keep your blasted dragon away from my Fungus!"

When Dreww turned around, the ugliest old man he had ever seen was hobbling towards him. The guy had a mustache so long it looked like a beard…and he had a neck beard…and two tufts of hair sticking out of his Viking cap. The emo boy almost threw up just looking at him, but he managed to keep his composure.

"Your fungus? Do you have a disease or something?"

"No! They frightened my poor sheep, and now my poor Fungus is too scared to move! It's all your fault you, you idiot dragon riders! Keep away from my sheep!"

"Fungus? That's the name of your sheep? Wow, foreigners keep getting weirder and weirder these days."

The old man was extremely angered by this. He swung at Dreww with his cane, but he was no match for the young man. The emo Viking was surprisingly swift, despite his lazy and disinterested mindset.

"You'll have to try harder if you want to kill me. And by the way, I'm not a dragon raider, or whatever you just called me. You don't mess with dragons on this island…not if you want to live."

"Then who are you?" snarled the ugly old man. "I can't trust you! You're just like the other ones who flew by and destroyed my cabbage patch."

The young man's arms were already full of wood, and he was getting bored of arguing with some old loony who just happened to be living on the island at this moment. Strange people passed in and out of Icestorm Island. There wasn't anything unusual about this man…except that he was getting on Dreww's nerves. The old guy was still ranting after ten minutes, so he just had to cut him off.

"Well, how do I know you're not a dragon raider? You don't have any proof. For all I know, you could be a creepy pedophile serial killer or something."

"I'm not a dragon rider, you stupid kid! I'm not like those Berkians who abandoned all common sense and started flying around on dangerous beasts!"

"Berkian? What's that? The name of your imaginary friend?"

"You fool! Berk is only the most famous island around. Don't you know anything? Or are you just trying to trick me?"

Dreww could see he wasn't going to get any information from this crazy guy, so he tried to dodge him and make a run for it, but the man was too observant and blocked him with his cane.

The emo boy was irritated, but he faked a composed smile. "I don't believe I have had the pleasure of learning your name. What is it? Cabbagehead? Mushroom? Bread Mold?"

The old weirdo was at the end of his patience. He thrust out his cane to attack, but a mysterious voice suddenly called out from the hill behind the house.

"Mildew! There you are! We have given you so many chances, but here you are again, terrorizing innocent islanders. Stop right where you are!"

As a mysterious figure rushed in to save him, but Dreww could only think about one thing.

"Dude, your name is Mildew? For real? Your parents must have hated you."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Oh great, who are these hooligans?" Dreww asked himself.

A tall young man was riding a dragon that was black. The dragon's color and features almost resembled a panther. Behind him was a blonde young woman that seemed very attractive to Dreww. She was riding a blue dragon. This dragon had more horns on it and had a spiky tail.

"Oh great, now Hiccup the chief of Berk has come to wrongfully accuse me again," Mildew said angrily.

"Wait, they have a chief?"

"Yes, were you not listening to a word I just said?"

"Honestly, you lost me ten minutes ago."

"You kids now a days have no respect. Back in my day—"

"You're losing me again."

"Oh, you rotten little cabbage head!"

"Actually, I don't have a strange name like you. My name is actually normal."

"Alright Mildew, leave these innocent islanders alone," the voice of a man said.

"Oh Hiccup, why would you accuse me again?"

"Mildew we've been over this a thousand times."

"Wait, the chief's name is Hiccup? This just gets weirder and weirder."

"I'm going back to my property with Fungus so you can't scare my poor dear Fungus anymore. All of you dragon riders, stay away from my property!" Mildew yelled.

"Sorry about that. I'm Hiccup, chief of Berk."

"Did your parents hate you or something too?"

"Dreww! Stop being so rude all the time!" MK scolded. She came out from the bush where she had been spying on Dreww. He was surprised, but he pretended to ignore her.

"I know, it's a great name." Hiccup chimed in. "But we Vikings believe a hideous name will frighten off gnomes and trolls."

"That explains the peculiarity of this place."

"Oh, it gets weirder, trust me." The woman with the blonde hair stated.

"Astrid, this is not a time for jokes." Hiccup scolded.

"Astrid. That's an interesting name."

"Dreww, we have to gather firewood." MK interrupted.

"Are you all living on this island?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes, since Dreww was a wee little baby." MK answered.

"Hey! I'm not much younger than you!" Dreww yelled.

"Four years is a big difference, ding dong."

"We have better shelter in Berk. The climate is way too harsh here," Hiccup interrupted.

"Well, we've been living here for almost our entire lives. Trust me, we're used to it."

"No one should get used to this sort of thing."

"Well we have, and we're quite happy where we are. We live life secluded, just the way we like it."

"You know, you remind me of someone on Berserker Island."

"Never heard of that place. Anyway, we have to go," MK said, dragging Dreww by the ear.

"Can I at least see where you're living?" Hiccup asked.

"How do we know you aren't some loony like Mildew?" Dreww asked.

"Well Mildew betrayed everyone in Berk. He's not what any of us Berkians stand for."

"What do you stand for?" MK asked.

"We stand for peace. Vikings and dragons were in conflict for many years, until recently. Now we live amongst each other."

"Well, Black Mold—or whatever his name is—thinks you're all are goons."

"Well, he's certainly a goon. That's Snotlout in thirty years," Astrid joked.

"Astrid, not a good time," Hiccup responded.

"I promise you can trust us, MK. We truly mean no harm," Hiccup told MK.

"You won't give up on this will you?"

"Not likely."

"Okay, I guess we have no choice. Come on then."

Before MK could drag Dreww by the ear, he hid behind Astrid.

"So, pretty lady-" He began. Astrid started to look sullen. "How about I show you all around the island?"

"Ugh" she pushed him away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The other six Vikings were hanging around in the hot springs that were in the ice caves. Freydis Rose and Mikaela were splashing each other in the springs while Arthyr and Katie sat awkwardly trying to avoid eye contact. Symmia was trying to gather wood since she knew Dreww was not going to do his job, and Freya sat in her own little corner since she refused to be social.

"We're back!" MK yelled. "And we have company."

"Company? You mean we don't actually have to be loners today?" Freydis Rose asked excitedly.

"Don't listen to her, we like being alone." MK glared at Freydis.

Freydis and Mikaela walked up to the young man and woman with dragons to introduce themselves. They flinched a little when approaching the dragons.

"It's okay, they won't hurt you." Hiccup said.

"Hi, I'm Freydis Rose, but just call me Freydis! I'm the adventurer and the fun one of the group," said the red-haired Viking.

The other girl was already touching the dragon, but she paused to introduce herself. "And I'm Mikaela, Freydis' guard. We go everywhere together because MK makes us have a buddy system."

MK took it from there. "These two are Katie and Arthyr. They act super awkward around each other, but all of us know that they secretly like each other."

They both got really red and glared at her.

"Hey!" shouted Katie.

"Shut up, Katie! We know you love him!"

Dreww began making kissy lips and noises with his mouth. Arthyr attacked him, and they started rolling around in a corner.

A second older Viking wandered out from a corner of the cave. "See what I have to deal with every day? Try having two younger brothers."

Everyone turned to look at her, and she glanced down shyly. "My name's Symmia."

MK added, "Symmia's probably the most helpful person around here. She hunts and gathers our food supply. And that—" She pointed at another random Viking in a corner "—is Freya. She's the loner of the group. She never talks to anyone, so good luck getting her to talk to you."

The chief of Berk was shaking his head. "You're a very interesting Viking family, aren't you?"

Dreww stopped fighting Arthyr for a moment. "We aren't all related, you know! I'm not related to Miss Positivity over there." He waved his arm at Freya.

"Well, you're certainly not rainbows and unicorns all the time yourself, Dreww," Freydis commented.

The emo Viking made a kissy face at her. "You know you love me."

Astrid rolled her eyes. "Ugh! You remind me of a certain someone back on Berk."

"I bet he's not as good looking as me."

Astrid reached for her ax, but Hiccup cut her off. "Astrid, we don't need any more crazy people in this situation. Okay, we need to get you all to the School of Dragons." He pointed at Katie and Arthyr. "You two lovebirds can ride together with my good friend, Fishlegs."

Dreww burst out laughing. "You guys have to ride with a fish that has legs!"

"Shut up!" Arthyr elbowed him in the ribs.

"Knock it off, you two! We need to listen to Hiccup," scolded MK.

"The two adventurers will be riding with Astrid," the chief of Berk continued.

"Yes!" cheered Freydis and Mikaela, and even Astrid looked happy about it. "I'm glad I get to ride with some of the most sane people here," she said.

"Says the girl who almost killed us all with an ax," smirked Dreww.

Hiccup smiled. "And you, sir, get to ride with Miss Positivity over there. My…sorta-friend, Snotlout, will be taking you."

"Whatever. You know, I hate you for this," Drew glared. "But I have the perfect punishment. I'll go meditate for four hours. OM…"

Freya didn't say anything, but you could hear her sharpening her knives in the background.

"Thank you all for your undying support," Hiccup said sarcastically. "MK and Symmia, you'll be riding with me."

MK smiled slightly. "You really don't know when to stop, do you?"

"Nope. I never listen."

Hiccup lead the two oldest Vikings to a sleek, black dragon that reminded them of a panther yet acted like a dog. Symmia's eyes lit up when saw the creature, but she was unsure of how to approach it. MK crossed her arms. She didn't know if she could trust these dragon riders yet.

"This is Toothless, my best friend. Don't worry, he's harmless. Dragons are our friends now. Come up and put your hands on his nose. You'll see that you have nothing to worry about."

Both of the young women were hesitant to follow Hiccup's advice. They stared at each other for a few seconds, then moved forward at the same time. After they greeted Toothless, the dragon stood up on his hind legs and grinned a toothless smile.

Symmia was confused. "Are you sure this is a normal dragon? He doesn't have any teeth."

"Actually, he's one of a kind. But he does have teeth—they're retractable."

"Really?" MK was impressed. "So, where will we be sitting?"

Hiccup briefly showed them the saddle, then sent off a terror mail to inform Fishlegs and Snotlout that their services were needed. He also reluctantly invited the twins as backup. The Ice Nomads impatiently waited for the other riders to arrive. Two of them were still irritated about the seating arrangement. Finally, more people on dragons showed up and the Ice Nomads went to meet their designated rider.

Dreww smirked as he approached the foreign Vikings. "Why are you guys wearing stupid helmets with horns on your head?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"This dragon does everything I tell him to," bragged Snotlout.

They were flying over the ocean, away from Icestorm Island. The Ice Nomads were leaving their home. Only Dreww was unaffected. He sat in between Snotlout and Freya, his hands grasping Snotlout's vest. Freya, on the other hand, gripped Snotlout's Monstrous Nightmare and refused to allow any part of herself to touch Dreww.

"So, what's the name of your dragon?" asked the emo Viking with real curiosity.

"I already told you a million times, you muttonhead! It's _Hookfang_. H-U-K-F-A-N-G. Don't forget it or I'll command Hooky to burn you to a crisp!"

"Hooky?" Dreww nearly lost his balance as he started to laugh. "What about Hooker? Are we riding on a hooker?"

Astrid was flying close by. She shook her head at them. "Seriously, guys. You didn't even spell Hookfang right. What a muttonhead."

Freydis Rose and Mikaela burst out laughing. Then, Astrid decided to fly off because she couldn't take any more of the stupidity.

"Is this the muttonhead that Dreww reminds you of?" asked Freydis.

"Isn't it obvious? They're both women repellants."

Mikaela rolled her eyes. "That reminds me of the time Dreww took a puppet lady to the Spring Viking Formal on Icestorm Island. He accidentally put on yak grease instead of cologne and his puppet looked like a monster. All the girls ran away."

"That was not true!" Dreww hollered from a distance. "There was that ugly girl left, but she smelled like fish!"

"How can you hear us from all the way over there?" Astrid asked.

Freydis answered, "Oh, Dreww could hear a flea belch from a mile away. At least he has that going for him."

"Oh, you haven't even seen me bring out these!" Dreww called, kissing his biceps.

"What, your non-existent biceps?!" laughed Freydis.

Snotlout suddenly stood up on his dragon. "Here, let me show you how it's done! This is what real biceps look like."

"Oh, gross!" Astrid groaned, sticking her finger up her throat. "Girls, what do you say we get out of here?" She smoothly guided her dragon a few miles away.

Dreww looked after them. "What did we do wrong?"

Snotlout rolled his eyes. "That was all you. You need to learn flirting from the master."

The sound of knives sharpening could be heard from behind them. They turned to face Freya.

"Freya, are you trying to kill me again?" whined Dreww.

Katie happened to overhear this. "Oh no, not again! Honestly, we should separate those two."

Fishlegs, who was flying with Katie and Arthyr, began whimpering. "Do you really think she'll kill them?" He had been talking to his dragon, Meatlug, the whole time, so they were surprised he had been listening.

Freya just smiled grimly. Dreww started to shove Snotlout.

"Dude, she's giving me that creepy smile again! I think she's really gonna kill me this time."

"Better you than me."

"Hey!" Dreww yelled. "You still have to teach me to be a master flirt!"

"Why would you listen to me? I'm an idiot!"

Freya smiled even wider and raised her knife as if to stab them. Snotlout and Dreww began to frantically push each other. Neither one wanted to be next to the bloodthirsty Viking. Hiccup noticed the commotion and flew over to join them.

MK and Symmia glanced over, really annoyed, but Hiccup just shrugged. "Well, that was my first mistake. I shouldn't have put those three together."

MK just sighed. "We tried to warn you."

As they got closer to the School of Dragons, the fighting got much worse. Freya had Dreww in a headlock, and he had her arm twisted behind her back. The emo Viking kept kicking Snotlout in the shins. Eventually, Hookfang started to get really irritated. He blew flames everywhere, and the wind carried the fire into Snotlout's clothes. The rider began screaming like a little girl.

Everyone else was trying not to listen, but they couldn't help overhearing.

"Who's the poor, little girl in trouble?" asked Arthyr, genuinely concerned. He had a protective instinct because of his two sisters.

Astrid, who had chosen to fly next to Fishlegs, Katie, and Arthyr, let out a sigh. "That's just Snotlout. He has a distinctive, womanly scream."

"We didn't think that was a woman," said Katie. "We thought that was a little girl."

The chief of Berk started silently laughing at their conversation, and Astrid glared at him. "Hiccup, this is no time for jokes!"

"Help!" Snotlout screamed in the background. "I'm dying! I'm gonna fall!"

Symmia observed that Hookfang and its riders actually were dropping in altitude. "Do you think we should save them?"

"They'll be fine," Astrid replied. "On one hand, it would put him out of his misery." This made Fishlegs whimper even more. He didn't like thinking about death.

"Astrid, you know we have to save him," said Hiccup. "Besides, we don't want him to take Dreww and Freya with him, do we?"

The blond Viking sighed once again, but she turned her dragon around and started to descend. "Hold on tight, we're going for a dive!" she warned Freydis and Mikaela. The wind rushed past them, but the two new Viking riders found it exhilarating.

As they headed for the rock Snotlout was about to collide with, Katie called after them, "Are you sure we want to save Dreww, though?"

Snotlout almost crashed. He was five feet from smashing into the rocks when an enormous dragon with two heads appeared in front them, slapping Hookfang's nose with its tail so they flew off in the other direction. Astrid knew who it was immediately. She clapped slowly.

"Nice going. You guys are late…again."

A skinny Viking with disgusting balls for braids popped out on one head of the dragon. "We wanted to visit Wingnut."

On the other head, a Viking with tangled dreadlocks jumped up. "Yeah, we wanted to visit our little baby nut!"

Dreww snorted. "Did someone say nut?"

"Hey!" called the Viking with balls for braids. "He snorted! Someone else speaks Boar Latin. He must be one of us."

"Well, we were so close to getting rid of Snotlout once and for all," Astrid complained. "Hiccup, tell me how the twins serve a purpose again?"

The chief of Berk had hit his frustration level. "Alright, everybody, let's take a time out. We need to land on this rock and regroup."

The riders all steered their dragons in for a landing, and everyone stepped onto solid ground for the first time in a while. Dreww was curious about this two-headed dragon. As Hiccup reassigned the seating arrangement, the emo Viking tried to feed the new dragon grass. While he wasn't looking, the riders who had saved him snuck up behind him. He heard someone snorting fiercely and turned around.

The first thing Dreww noticed was that they were twins. "Hey, are you guys girls or boys?"

The ball-braided Viking smiled. "We're both. I'm Ruffnut, and this is my brother Tuffnut."

Dreww frowned. "Uh…so you're the girl?"

"It's alright!" Snotlout called. "I can never tell them apart."

"That's for sure," responded Dreww. "And you guys have seriously messed up names. I thought Mildew was weird, but I guess not. And, Ruffnut, you look pretty familiar. Have I seen you somewhere?" He stepped closer, trying to peer at her face, when he caught a whiff of something fishy.

"Oh, ewww, man! Now I remember you! You're that ugly girl from the Spring Viking Formal who reeked of fish!"

Ruffnut batted her eyelids at him. "Awww, you remember me!"

"Ewww!" groaned all the Vikings, covering their noses. They were now all impatient to start flying again.


End file.
